


Naegi tells a story

by ShortcakeCrow



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortcakeCrow/pseuds/ShortcakeCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi tells Togami and Hagakure a story about Komaeda, the fluffball, and Hinata, the ahoge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naegi tells a story

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I was drunk *sweats nervously*

"Our story begins with a mysterious creature, called Komaeda. Komaeda-kun was a fluffball, a tiny, white cloud of flu-"

"Dude, that's racist!" Hagakure interrupted Naegi. "Why can't it be a black fluffball? Actually, mentioning it being either black or white is racist already, dude! You shouldn't say its colour!" Togami shot him a glare.

"I don't have time to deal with your low intelligence level, peasant. Shut your mouth."

"Calm down, Hagakure-kun, it's just a story." Naegi said nervously.

"But dude-"

"I said shut up, nobody understands your 'logic' anyway." Hagakure folded his arms and muttered something about four-eyed lemons.

"Naegi, continue." Togami ordered.

"Right...

Komaeda-kun was a fluffball, a tiny, white cloud of fluff. He lived in a mansion near a forest. The trees in that place were all tall and old, and most of their trunks were pitch black."

"Wait, dude, that doesn't make any sense!" Hagakure protested.

"What do you mean?" Naegi asked, confused.

"Trees don't have black trunks, Naegicchi! Are you sure you got that right?"

"If you interrupt him one more time I'll have you thrown out." Togami said. Though his voice was calm, but he was obviously annoyed.

"People called the forest Izuru's hair." Naegi continued, ignoring the other two. "Komaeda-kun's mansion was right next to the trees, and very few were brave enough to visit him - they were scared of the dark forest.

One day, Komaeda-kun became ill, but the doctors were too afraid to visit him and bring him medicine. Poor Komaeda-kun was all alone, suffering from sickness, when our protagonist, Hinata-kun, decided to help him. Hinata was an ordinary ahoge, not standing out at all, so nobody expected him to do what the others couldn't."

"That's so stupid, dude!" Hagakure whined. Togami looked like he was ready to choke him.

"Hinata-kun grabbed a bag full of medicine, and set out on the journey." Naegi closed his eyes, attempting to ignore his growing headache. "He travelled across the forest, and finally, arrived at Komaeda-kun's home."

"That was fast!" Hagakure added, Togami's glare piercing his back.

"Hinata-kun knocked on the door politely, and after Komaeda-kun let him inside, he offered to take care of him, until he gets better.

Hinata-kun spent lots and lots of time with Komaeda-kun, helping him curing his illness. Before they noticed, they fell in love."

"Eww, gay!" Hagakure complained. Togami's eye twitched.

"They confessed their feelings, and got married. The end." Naegi finished, speaking as fast as possible. Anything to get a chance to run away before Togami murders Hagakure and blames it on him.

"The ending was laaame!" Hagakure said loudly. Naegi glanced at his watch.

"Uhh, sorry, I have to go. I have to... uhm, meet Kirigiri-san now, so..." Naegi laughed nervously, and dashed out of the room.

"Eh, Naegicchi? Don't leave me alone with him! NOOOOO!!" and Naegi ran further away, Hagakure's screams echoing behind him.


End file.
